


The Best Damn Hello Ever

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Series: The Soulless Sam Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Sam and Gabe are the same age in college, AU where Soulless Sam is normal Sam, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Anything can happen behind the dorm room door, Biting, Bottom Sam, F/M, Gabe isn't the only pervy one, Grabbing, M/M, Moaning, Mostly Smut, Multi, NSFW, OR anywhere else Sam wants, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam tells the story, Smut and some fluff, Soooo not suitable for work, Top Sam, and blow jobs galore, bottom gabe, cursing, lots of licking, oh and there might be someone wearing lingerie, sucking, switching is life, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Hey, this is Sam "Soulless" Winchester. For all you readers out there, you know that it's usually Gabriel who loves to share the smutty stories. But due to a bet I lost, it's now my turn to write a tale. Gabe wanted me to tell you about the first time he and I got together. Now I won't be using all the cutesy phrases or sugary puns that he likes to shove into a story...I'm more a basic facts kind of guy. So get comfortable, pull out your dick if you have one, or stick a hand between those legs ladies and enjoy.





	The Best Damn Hello Ever

* * *

 

 

 

**Fuck it!**

**I love you.**

**And I love**

**Fucking You.**

**There,**

**I said it.**

**\- unknown**

 

* * *

 

 

Hey, this is Sam "Soulless" Winchester. For all you readers out there, you know that it's usually Gabriel who loves to share the smutty stories. But due to a bet I lost, it's now my turn to write a tale. Gabe wanted me to tell you about the first time he and I got together.

 

Now I won't be using all the cutesy phrases or sugary puns that he likes to shove into a story…I'm more a basic facts kind of guy. So get comfortable, pull out your dick if you have one, or stick a hand between those legs ladies and enjoy.

 

It was my sophomore year at Fort Hays State University and Alastair, the dick of a roommate I had freshman year, got thrown out. A few days later, the dorm door opened and this short brunette walked in with his hands full of boxes. I was pissed off! I had hoped I'd have the whole fuckn' room to myself. So I wasn't very pleasant to my new roomie. I just laid on my bed as he struggled to carry all his shit in.

 

When he had gone back out to get another round of boxes, I got up and looked through all his stuff. I found his class schedule and saw that his name was Gabriel Novak. I also saw that he was going to be in a lot of my classes that semester. Damn it!

 

Just what I needed…some dick-wad thinking we would be friends just because we lived together and had similar schedules. He'd probably try to sit next to me in class and all that shit. I heard him walking back towards the room so I sat down on my bed.

 

As Gabe kicked the door shut behind him and placed one more box by his new bed, I had to admit the fucker was good looking. For a guy to say that about another guy, you know he had to be really hot. Which just pissed me off even more! Fuckn' great! I'd have to blindfold all the girls I had over or they'd want to jump him and his sexy smirk.

 

Don't get me wrong…I was fuckn' hot myself. It was just a fact that the baby-faced guys always won out over the tall, rugged ones. My life was going down the shitter by the second. Damn it! I almost wished Alastair was still there instead. That guy had been an annoying piece of shit but at least he wasn't competition.

 

So there I was…new roommate, new school year and I was not looking forward to having any fun.

 

Well, that had been my initial reaction. I hated to admit it but over the next few weeks the bastard started to grow on me and I realized we had a lot in common. I also found out that by hanging around Gabriel I was getting more girls than on my own and that was saying something.

 

I was so damn happy our dorm was coed and girls were allowed into the rooms. Let's just say there were weekends that Gabe and I had several girls staying over and we never left. Hell! Why should we?

 

Other guys were going out to the bars to find some piece of ass to fuck, while we just had to open the fuckn' door and they were waiting to come inside. Any pair of nineteen-year-old males would love having women beg to be with them. Our sophomore year went extremely fast through all of this debauchery and somehow we even made time to attend our classes.

 

It was the last day of the spring semester and I had just taken my final final exam. I was so ready to party and get out of there for the summer. Gabe had offered to let me stay at his parents' house in town instead of having to go back home. That was fine by me. I'd rather spend the summer away from my fuckn' dad anyway.

 

John Winchester was okay enough but way too strict. Besides, the shit-hole town of Lawrence, Kansas, where we lived, was no place for a nineteen-going-on-twenty-year-old to spend any time. Sure my brother, Dean, was kinda cool but he was always hanging out at our Uncle Bobby's garage working on cars or fixing up his '67 Chevy Impala. So it always ended up just me and dear old, drunk daddy.

 

Also, living in a small town meant there was hardly any available woman to fuck, plus nothing to do except hang out at the local bowling alley or get drunk behind it. Ohhhhh yeah, Soooooo much fuckn' fun.

 

I waited in our dorm room for Gabriel to get back from his last final so we could hit the local bar and get plastered. Studying for all those stupid tests was enough to drive anyone insane. We deserved some crazy time before getting around to packing up our shit and leaving. Besides we had plenty time to box it all up since we had until the next night to be out of the dorm.

 

Thankfully, Gabriel walked into the room a few minutes later. “Finally, all the damn test are done!”

 

I laughed. I knew the feeling and knew we were in for a great time at the bar that night. Gabe tossed all the pencils and shit he had been carrying onto his desk and grabbed his car keys. “Let's get the fuck out of here and have some fun, Samsquatch!”

 

We were at the bar twenty minutes later and had our first beer in hand. It was so great looking older than our age…no one ever carded us. They all thought we were closer to twenty-four than just nineteen. We weren't going to say anything to correct their mistake.

 

So there we were finishing off beer number four and these two smoking hot women walked up to us. Damn! The redhead was wearing a black dress with a very deep V exposing quite a bit of cleavage, and the raven-haired chick had on a short, black denim skirt with a crimson halter top.

 

The redhead smiled at us, “Hey boys, my name is Rowena and this is my younger sister, Ruby. Care if we hang out with you two?”

 

Sisters?! Hell yes!

 

“Sure, darling, we always have room for two goddesses.” Gabe said laying on the charm. His honey-brown eyes reeling them in.

 

They looked us up and down like they were going to eat us for dinner. Hell! I wouldn't have minded having their mouths around parts of me. Gabe and I grinned at each other as the two women sat down next to us at the table.

 

Rowena planted her perfect ass in the seat next to Gabe and smiled over to him. She placed her hand high up on his thigh and leaned closer, “Oh, honey, you look like you could use some release…from stress.”

 

I saw Gabe jump as her hand moved higher still. She must have been the bolder of the two since Ruby just sat next to me quietly. This didn't bother me in the least. It's the quiet ones that were usually the freaks in bed…and mhmm, I really liked the freaks!

 

So I placed my hand on Ruby's bare thigh, right at the edge of her mini-skirt. When I moved my thumb against her warm flesh, I saw her tongue move across her lower lip. I grinned, “I think I'm feeling less stressed as we speak too. I know I'd be even more so if you two lovely ladies world join my friend and me for some…relaxation time back at our dorm.”

 

The sisters agreed and after we paid for our beers we walked the ladies out to Gabe's car. Rowena had her hand in Gabe's back pocket pulling him towards her. She grinned looking over to Ruby and me, “Hey guys, I think I'll drive back with Gabe and you two can follow in Ruby's car. That way we won't have to come back for it later.”

 

The bulge in Gabriel's pants let me know he wasn't going to complain about Rowena's plan, so I followed Ruby over to her car. I was extremely turned on by the time we got there thanks to the nice view I had of her swaying ass.

 

I just wanted to push my hands up under the black denim and grab some cheeks. I was sporting my own bulge when I slid into the passenger seat. I had to do something soon or would bust a nut and mess my pants for no reason.

 

When Ruby closed her door, I reached out and pulled her over to me. She didn't utter any complaints. I immediately placed my mouth over hers and parted those pink lips with my tongue. The little hellcat responded immediately and initiated her own tongue action.

 

Fuck!

 

I was so horny it hurt. I did then what I had wanted to do on the walk to the car…I pushed up her little skirt with my hands and grabbed her…bare ass?

 

Damn!

 

She wasn't wearing any panties!

 

Mhmm, now that was my type of woman!

 

Without any push from me, she straddled my legs and sat down on my lap while she still kept kissing me. I told you the quiet ones were the best. They usually just waited for someone to start something.

 

There I was in pornographic heaven! My tongue in her mouth, my hands on her ass, and she was grinding her naked pussy against my jean-clad cock. Let's just say I forgot about Gabe, about where I was…hell! I forgot my own fuckn' name for a few seconds.

 

Especially when she took off her shirt and I noticed she hadn't been wearing a bra either. I was moving my hands to cup and play with those gorgeous peaks when a damn cell phone started ringing.

 

Ruby fumbled around in her purse to retrieve the annoying thing. “Hello?” She said gruffly into the phone as I wickedly bent down and captured a hardened nipple in my warm mouth.

 

Her free hand moving to the back of my head pushing me closer, “Umm…what? Yes, Rowena, we're on our way. We had something we had to take care of before we left. We'll be there shortly.”

 

Ruby tossed the phone back down and thrust her other hand behind my head. She let me suck on her tits a few minutes longer before she pulled my mouth off. Leaning down she placed a fuckn' hot kiss on my lips, “Umm…we better get back to your dorm room, Sam. Rowena has a whole night planned for us, and she doesn't like waiting.”

 

“Fuck, Rowena!” I growled before I thrust my tongue into Ruby's mouth. She returned the sentiment and kissed me back.

 

She pulled away after another few minutes, though, and moved back over to the driver's seat. “Save it for later, baby. I promise it will be worth it.”

 

She stared the car then and headed to the University. And ohhhhh, I was great at giving her instructions on how to get there…I made sure to point her in the right direction with the use of my hand between her legs.

 

Twenty minutes later, and just a few swerves into the other side of the road, we arrived at my dorm, McMindes Hall. We quickly made our way inside and up to the room. We were frozen in our tracks when we saw two naked people already getting busy on Gabe's bed. Apparently, the party had started without us. Hell yes!

 

Mhmm, there's nothing hotter then watching live sex…especially if you know the people involved. To see this hot redhead bouncing up and down on my friend's dick was fuckn' fantastic. It was like being immersed in a VR porn flick. Ruby and I just stood there almost hypnotized by the sight.

 

Rowena's tits swayed and Gabe's balls slapped against her ass from the impact of the downward strokes. His cock all shiny from a mix of precum and her wet pussy during each upward lift. My eyes staring at the glistening flesh with an urge to lick my lips.

 

Suddenly I needed more than just a visual show. I looked over at Ruby and noticed her nipples were pushing through her halter top. Fuck! I wanted those between my teeth! NOW!

 

So I reached out, picked her up, and carried her over to my bed. I lowered her down and immediately hopped on top. As I pushed her shirt up past her breasts and lowered my mouth to the peaks my one knee parted her thighs…pressing against her dripping pussy.

 

Mhmm, Fuck how I loved sucking on tits, biting them, pinching them, and flicking my tongue over them. I especially loved the noises all that attention produced. Ruby was no exception as she moaned and arched her back, pushing her nipples into my mouth. I was like a man possessed as I moved between both inviting mounds.

 

She was also grinding her pussy against my thigh by now and I knew she was probably close to an orgasm. I wanted my tongue to be what drove her over the edge. So I licked and bit my way down her stomach using my hands to spread her thighs wide apart. A slippery clit and vagina appeared, and I proceeded to lick her clean. To me, a clit is just like a nipple…ready to be used and abused with teeth, lips and tongue.

 

I did just that and Ruby arched her back as an orgasm rocketed through her body. I watched as her pussy leaked more delicious fluids with each convulsion. I shoved my tongue deep inside to slurp it all up.

 

My dick got jealous of my tongue, though, so I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I motioned for Ruby to get up onto my lap and face me. She did and her cunt was now hovering over my throbbing cock. I wanted to just fuckn' grab her and thrust her down onto my dick but I decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

 

It was hot to watch Ruby grab my cock and line it up with her hole. Biting her lower lip, she slowly sank the thick head inside. Her whole body jerked and twitched as she pushed herself down onto the rest of my cock.

 

Shit, I love sex!

 

All the men reading this story, totally understand how fucking amazing it feels to sink your hardened cock into a hot, wet orifice. It could be a mouth, a cunt, or an asshole…who the fuck cares?!

 

Right then it was a nice, hot, tight vagina surrounding my dick as two breasts held my gaze. The greatest part was I didn't have to do a fuckn' thing! Ruby was riding me so hard! Shit! I'm surprised she didn't fall off on some of the upward strokes.

 

When she leaned over and rubbed her boobs against my chest, I was more than happy to grab them and suck the hard nipples into my mouth. This was when she lost it and started jack-hammering her pussy down onto my cock. I could feel my nuts tighten, and knew any second I'd be spewing.

 

As I kept nibbling on her tits, I could feel the vein in my neck pulsate as my heartbeat raced. With one last shove down onto my dick, Ruby's orgasm let loose and shook through her entire body causing her to slump onto my chest. I wasn't ready for her to stop thrusting so I moved my hands down to her lovely ass and started pumping away. It didn't take long…maybe three or four strokes before my cum was gushing into her convulsing hole.

 

It wasn't until she got off my softening cock and stood up that I remembered we weren't alone. Gabe and Rowena's fingers were playing with each other's privates as they stared over at us. The redhead kept jerking Gabriel off as she looked me up and down with lust oozing from her green eyes.

 

I smiled at her wickedly, “Like what you see, Rowena?”

 

She just spread her legs wider and allowed Gabe's roaming fingers more access. “Like what you see, Sam?”

 

My eyes narrowed in on my friend's thick fingers pushing into her glistening pussy. She leaned back against the wall and while she waited for me to answer she cupped her breasts in her hands…kneading them and pulling on the hard nips.

 

I was fuckn' salivating by this point. She was so hot and hotter even still because she knew it. My own hand unconsciously moved to wrap around my reawakened dick.

 

It was my turn to enjoy her eyes focusing on my actions. It was like we were touching each other instead of ourselves. If Gabe was writing this he'd say we were telepathically masturbating each other…I'd just say we were teasing each other to see which of us would cave first. There was no fuckn' way it would be me.

 

I was really horny, though, and if I kept stroking while looking at her playing with herself…I'd be the one to lose it. I tried slowing down the pace of my hand to gain time but I may as well have gone faster since the redheaded vixen had already planned my demise. Rowena sent me this evil smile as her face bent down and she started to lick her own tits.

 

FUCK!

 

I felt the cum shooting from my balls and I had my own little geyser seconds later.

 

Damn it!

 

My cock was still sputtering as I watched Rowena get up and walk over to my bed. Her nipples were hard as pebbles and glistened with her saliva. She grabbed hold of my knees and knelt between them while her green eyes held my hazel gaze.

 

I watched as she leaned down and trailed her tongue across the cum-coated head of my cock. Seeing my white mess pile up on her pink tongue, was so fuckn' hot! 

 

She wrapped her hands around the base of my spent cock as she leaned forward and licked the rest of the cum off my chest. Let's just say, thanks to my being nineteen and her persistence I was getting hard already. Rowena gave my dick a tug as she stood up.

 

“Move so your back is against the wall, Sam.” She commanded.

 

I did, and now my lower half rested flat across the length of the bed.

 

"Now just push your butt away from the wall a bit. There you go, baby, perfect." She crawled up my legs, straddled my lap, and shoved my cock deep into that sloppy pussy. I could feel Gabe's cum sloshing around my dick with each stroke.

 

Shit! Mhmm…I l groaned at that thought as she started doing something funky with her inner muscles. She then wrapped her legs around my ass, and arched backward till she was laying on my legs…my dick still fully shoved into her clenching cunt.

 

“I need something to suck on, Gabriel.” She said while milking my cock, “Bring that gorgeous dick of yours over here.”

 

I just watched as Gabe walked over to my bed and dangled his erection over her mouth. The beds were high enough that with her laying on me, she was at the perfect height to tilt her head backwards and suck the shit out of Gabe.

 

Watching my friend get his dick sucked was so hot. His hands were clenched at his side, and his eyes were tightly shut. As the sounds of slurping echoed around the room, the guy's lips parted and Gabe's head arched back.

 

Mhmm, hell! I licked my lips at the gorgeous sight. I had often wondered what sucking on that cock would be like. During some of our weekend orgies, we would be mere inches apart while fucking the random girls but we never ventured further. We never needed to with all the pussy and suck jobs we were given freely, but still that thought of what if always lingered in my mind.

 

I wasn't one of those weak men that felt their manhood would be threatened if I got close to another cock. Sex was sex…one mouth was just as good as another. It was more the fear of ruining our friendship that kept me from crossing that line. Sex usually always fucked stuff up. So I kept my dirty imagination to myself and just used it when I would wank off.

 

As I sat there on my bed with Rowena's vagina milking me, my hazel eyes were transfixed on my friend's dick thrust into her mouth. My cock must have reached critical hardness from watching Gabe's cock getting sucked since the redhead's hips started gyrating wildly. Poor Gabriel's dick was forgotten as she leaned back up and manically started to moan while moving so fast over my cock.

 

“Oh fuck!” Rowena screamed. “You cock is as hard as a steel bar!”

 

Her jaw dropped as I grabbed her hips and shoved her all the way down my rod. “Mhmm, you like that don't you, sexy bitch? Like having your slutty hole filled with the same dick that fucked your sister.” I said teasingly while watching her pant and whimper.

 

With her green eyes rolling back in ecstasy all she could do was shake her head yes. I pounded my cock deep inside her and soon she was shaking with an orgasm. Her damn muscles clenching my dick so hard but still I didn't blow. I had lost it twice already, so it was going to take a lot more to get my balls giving up any more cum.

 

As she lay passed out against my chest, I looked around for the other two occupants and saw that Gabe's blow job was now being continued by Ruby. I watched as the vixen's mouth bobbed up and down his thick pole. Her saliva gleaming on his hardened cock…dripping down to smear onto the ball sac.

 

I felt my dick twitch just from watching Gabe getting sucked off. I closed my eyes, leaned back against the wall and imagined Rowena's vagina was Gabe's mouth. I moved my hips in small circles as I pushed my hard cock further into the man's imaginary orifice.

 

I must have been really getting into it since, without me knowing it, the other three people in the room where now all watching me. I was so in my own head and the fuckn' fantasy that I murmured, “Oh yeah, Gabe…mhmm.”

 

By this time, I was so close to losing it that I just didn't give a shit who heard. I kept my eyes closed and continued to slowly thrust into Rowena's sloppy hole. So when she moved off my cock and replaced pussy for mouth I didn't complain. It helped further my fantasy of having Gabe sucking me.

 

I didn't want any reality to sink in so I kept my eyes tightly shut as I received a fuckn' intense blow job. I reached out to push my fingers into Rowena's red hair, so I could shove my cock deeper into her throat. But it wasn't long, curly hair my fingers came into contact with…nor was it thick, straight hair either. It was soft and short. The only one in the room with short hair was…

 

I opened my eyes and groaned as I saw Gabriel's mouth grinning around my cock. His stubbled chin rubbed against my inner thigh and his muscled hands moved to grab my ass. I lost it and shot the biggest load of cum down his throat.

 

The fucker kept sucking my cock as I lost it and I was twitching like a caught fish till he stopped. Gabe slowly removed my limp cock from his mouth and smiled. He moved till his face was inches from my own and opened his mouth so I could see it was coated with my cum. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his mouth to mine. It was my first guy-guy kiss but…mhmm…at the time I wasn't' thinking about that. All I thought about was thrusting my tongue against his and tasting myself.

 

I have to assume if your reading this story having seen all the tags that this kind of stuff doesn't freak you out. In saying that, I got to tell you…holy hell! Having a man kiss me was fucking amazing!

 

With women, no matter how forceful they pretend to be they can never kiss you or fuck you with the same intensity of a man. Even with Rowena's vast experience and her going wild on my cock had nothing on the power and strength of Gabe. The man returning my rough kiss as good as I was giving it.

 

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Ruby and Rowena were enjoying our little show. Their hands were moving fast and furious between their legs as they watched us lock lips and swap tongues. This just turned me on even more than I already was. Gabe sensed this and decided to use it to his advantage by taking my hand and placing it on his cock.

 

The warm, hard flesh throbbed under my fingers as I slid them from the shaft's base to the thick pink head. I could feel the veins pumping blood to the cock just under the tan skin. I started jerking Gabe off, in the same manner, I liked it when doing it to myself.

 

The moan I received from him against my lips letting me know I was on the right track. Fuck! The flesh was so warm in my grip that my mouth was getting extremely jealous. So with my hand still clutching Gabe's dick, I pushed him up onto his feet then stood myself. I walked him over to his bed by yanking on his hardon and pushed him down onto the bed.

 

I gave the two masturbating women a wicked grin before I laid over Gabe so we both had access to the other's cock. He had mine in his mouth before I could even lean down to taste his. There was a dribble of precum oozing from the slit in his cock head and I licked it off…letting the my tongue's pointy tip push inside the hole as far as I could.

 

I wanted more, so I wrapped my hand around the shaft and pulled upward milking more precum from the head. I licked it up greedily. Tasted so much better than what leaked out of a pussy.

 

As I continued, I found that if I licked his cock-head at one particular spot the whole appendage would twitch toward me. After teasing Gabe by doing so a few more times I sank his cock into my mouth.  I got an inch away from being able to take it all…but Gabe wasn't complaining.

 

His moans reverberated against my dick as he continued sucking on mine. It was like a mutual appreciation time with both of us sucking harder, and taking the dicks deeper to match each other. My mission at the moment was to cum and then make Gabe lose it so his cum would shot down my throat.

 

But I was foiled from that plan when his cock was suddenly removed and the guy let my cock pop out of his warm mouth. “Sam, I don't want to lose it in your mouth…this time anyway.”

 

I groaned as his intent sunk in. My ass clenching at knowing it was going to soon be filled up with the man's dick. I nodded giving my consent as I sat back and let him off the bed. We had been roommates for a whole year by now, so we both knew where our supply stash was located.

 

Gabe quickly returned with a bottle of lube. “I've wanted to do this to you for months now. Ever since the Cartwright twins came over.”

 

I remembered that weekend very clearly. The two blonds had been kinky as hell and therefore wanted us to do things that had brought Gabe and me into more physical contact than normal. Mhmm…yes! It had been a very, very good weekend.

 

“Move forward so there's room behind you for me, Samshine.” The sound of a hand using lube to slick up a dick followed that command.

 

I did as told and tried to control my erratic breathing. I knew the guy enough to know he'd never hurt me intentionally but still, his cock was huge and…fuck!…my rim felt very tight and small.

 

If it wasn't for the whimpers and moans from the other bed, I would have completely forgotten Gabe and I weren't alone. And as shitty as it was to feel, I wanted to tell the two naked, cum-covered women to leave!  Since I didn't care enough to get into that drama, I just ignored their presence and focused on the main attraction.

 

I shivered as I felt a warm hand grab my hip as a slippery piece of man-flesh pushed past my ass cheeks and came to rest against the puckered skin hidden inside. Gabe leaned forward and …

 

FUCKN' HELL!

 

Oh, HOLY SHIT!

 

CHUCK-DAMMN!

 

My head bowed as I lay there gasping. It wasn't about the slight burn of the rim stretching around the invading dick. No, I was gasping and kicking myself for having wasted so many damn years with boobs and pussies!

 

This! This fuckn' fullness and pressure was what I wanted…craved. Seconds passed as we assimilated to it all before a nice slow insertion began. By the time Gabe finally bottomed out in my hole, I was ready for a rough pounding. “Hell, Gabe, don't hold back…break me…just fuckn' kill me with that cock.”

 

Three groans echoed around the room at that declaration as Gabe leaned down till his chest was pressed into my back. The short fucker's head only reaching a few inches under my shoulders. Wasn't that just a fuckn' kinky piece of awesomeness added to all the butt fun!

 

And then the man's hand moved around my stomach and grabbed my dick in his hand. The other hand going around my throat…yeah you heard me right, my fuckn' throat…using both as grips.

 

OH HOLY HELL! If I had thought the stretching, pressure, and heat of the man's unmoving cock had been great…mhmm, when he actually started fucking me, I was blown away. Was this what women felt when some guy was fucking them? Hell!

 

The whole bed was shaking and squeaking as Gabe used all his energy to just murder my ass like I had commanded. Everything I knew of the guy adding to the moment. For fuck's sake, I've seen his hands touch so many women and now they were touching me. His right hand stroking my dick so perfectly.

 

“Come on, bitch-boy, you've teased me so long and now I got you where I want you. Mhmm, Samsquatch, I need to have you lose it while my dick is rutting into your ass.”

 

Gabe's dirty words egging me on like a match flaring to life. I gasped and panted and screamed, “Oh fuck! Gabriel!”

 

My cum shot out and made a complete mess of the man's sheets. My ass clenching even harder around the Gabriel's cock so that soon I heard other moans beside mine.

 

“Shit, Sam!” Gabe's screamed as both his hands moved to my hips. His fingers dug into my flesh and his cock slammed all the way into my hole one last time. And as his cum sprayed deep inside me, I was gone. My life altered forever. I knew from that point forward I wanted his dick over boobs and pussy.

 

In the hazy background of our minds we heard the woman whimpering as they came also, but we seriously didn't give one fuck. Thankfully, Rowena and Ruby were so tired and satiated that they didn't try to stick around. We only had to endure some kissing before the redressed sisters left us alone.

 

After I shut and locked the door, I turned and saw Gabe was now laying on my bed. The sexy man grinning up at me, “You messed my sheets up, Winchester.”

 

“Well just wait till my body recovers, because it isn't the only thing I'm going to mess up, Novak.”

 

I laid down next to the sexy short-stack, and Gabe moved one of his legs over my stomach. I liked being pinned…made to feel like I was his property. And hell! Maybe I just was.

 

That was the beginning of an amazing life. Hell, that summer alone was the thing of legends. Thanks to his parents being gone most of the time, we had the house to ourselves and practically spent the whole time in bed…or the sofa, the countertops, the shower, hell anything that could hold our body-weight.

 

When we came back to school for our junior year, we saved on housing by just using the money towards a shitty apartment close to campus. This way we didn't have to deal with curfews or stupid people trying to talk to us when we just wanted to be alone.

 

For twenty years now we've been going strong. All our whoring days ending that fateful day back with the MacLeod sisters. As I inserted the key into the front door of our house, I was excited to lay eyes on my husband.

 

And boy! Did I get an eyeful!

 

“Hey, Samson.” Gabe said with a knowing smirk.

 

I just stood there with my jaw hanging down past my balls. “Oh holy fuck, man! What…the…hell!”

 

Stilettos clicking against the hardwood floor sounded as Gabriel sashayed over to stand in front of me. Speaking of hard wood…my dick was like a piece of Australian Buloke seeing my crazy husband dressed in lingerie. Even with the additional height from the four inch heels, Gabe was still not eye level with me. Hell, if that didn't make my cock twitch…I loved our height difference so damn much.

 

And…mhmm…there was just something so wicked seeing the blue corset, blue satin panties, blue garters, black stocking and those hot black stilettos on the short sexy fucker. I didn't know where to look first.

 

Well that was until Gabe twirled around and his ass was now facing me. Those fuckn' blue panties had a slit in the back, so Gabriel's crack was completely visible and accessible…mhmm…yeah so I knew exactly where to look now!

 

The sexy man slowly bent over till his hands wrapped around his ankles. “Welcome home, baby.”

 

I shut the door, dropped my keys, and stripped down to just my skin in a matter of seconds. A trail of dress clothes lay scattered behind me on the floor as I walked over and got into position behind my sexy bent-over husband.

 

And just like that, I wasn't Sam Winchester, Attorney at Law…I was Gabe's bitch…Gabe's master…and he was my everything!

 

I licked my lips, and slammed my dick all the way inside murmuring, “Mhmm, now this is the best damn hello ever!”

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
